my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Insomnia
Insomnia is the deceased father of Shiro and Shirome Gushikuma who got resurrected as a demon by the latter, but later got killed again by Ryuu Nori. Appearance Insomnia is a handsome tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his left eye in his mid- to late-thirties. As a human, Insomnia is a light-skinned man with brown eyes. As a demon, Insomnia's skin turns umber and his eyes yellow. Personality Insomnia's speech and mannerisms are refined; he dresses well and carries himself in a dignified manner. He is a bit laid back for a "noble", however, and has his moments when he is not as dignified, and at times he uses his refined behavior as a means to tease his enemies. Insomnia also is extremely sadistic, and enjoys using his quirk to kill people in creative and grotesque ways, particularly by removing organs. He is not indifferent to psychological torment neither as he shown during his encounter with Ryuu. He displays murder impulses. Insomnia is a cruel, depraved, and an unarguably psychopathic man who does everything and anything only to satisfy himself. He is shown not to care for the suffering of others, and he physically abused his daughter Shiro up to the point that the girl suffered psychological trauma. However, most of his personality is a result of his wife, Shino, dying through childbirth. The lost of his wife and the fear of losing his daughter morphed him into the person he is. He was shown to have raped his wife, but it was later found out he was brainwashed into doing so by his former colleague and friend Shin Hatori, who had a deep fascination with Shino. After she gave birth to Shiro and died in the process, he blamed himself for doing that even if he wasn't the one who truly did it. Afterwards, he changed a lot. He started raping numerous women, Rai Nori being one of his many victims, and most of them were not even 15 yet. This was to satisfy the pain of losing his wife, which further amplifies his possible pedophilia. Apparently, his preferred type was a girl 10-14 years of age, which is why he tried to rape Shiro once she turned 10, saying he's been waiting to do it for his whole life. It is eventually revealed, however, that he was brainwashed by Shin into all of these acts, and he didn't do it by his own accord. It seems to be that Shiro saying "I love you" was enough to break him out of it, since the last person to say "I love you" to him was his wife, Shino. Even in his death, all he regretted was not having had a normal relationship with his daughter and doing all of those things to her. He was happy to finally be with Shino again, showing that she, truly, was the women he loved above all else. His current wish is to be reincarnated with his wife and daughters so they could live a normal, happy life together, showing that he loves his family, even if he didn't know about Shirome at first. Even the Master of Hell saw the good in him, and decided to reincarnate him as soon as Shiro passed away, and even allowed Shirome to do the same, which is something he has never done, showing how much Insomnia's actions and words truly impacted even the Master of Hell himself. Quotes * (To Shiro) "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please forgive me...I love you Shiro. Please...I'm so sorry, Shiro!" * (To Shino) "Shi...no...I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me again..." * (To Rai Nori, in the past regarding Shino) "I love her a lot. I would hate to lose her. Thank you for giving me the opportunity...to be with her..." * (To Shiro, when he was almost gonna rape her) "You're so cute, my dear. You're the youngest girl...I have ever...wanted to do this to. I had to wait until you were old enough, but now the wait is over. I love you Shiro, so much..." Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Characters Category:Males